Nobles
by BeccaPotter1
Summary: 'Your majesty, may I speak with you' The parents hear their childrens story. My first ever Narnia fic set after the last battle, using info from books The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe, Prince Caspian, A Horse and his Boy and the Last Battle.
1. Reunion

**AN I'm writing this story because it wouldn't leave me alone last night and kept me awake. Sorry for the shortness of chapter one, sadly I can not make any promises that chapter two will be any longer. Anyway hope you enjoy, and please hit that little review button at the bottom**

**Nobles**

**Reunion**

After leaving Aslan, Peter, Edmund and Lucy walked over to the ridge where their parents stood wondering about everything.

'Mum, dad,' Lucy shouted and ran over to give them a hug.

'Lucy darling, where are we?' Mrs Pevensie said then seeing only the three of them. 'Where is Susan?'

'Susan has betrayed Aslan, and thus has nothing to do with Narnia anymore. I thought she would have done better, but I guess she didn't understand what she learnt,' Edmund said, his mother embracing him as he reached them.

'Lets take a walk,' Peter said as he reached them, they all nodded and Peter turned and unknowingly to all except him, he headed toward Cair paravel.

'Who's Aslan?' Mr Pevensie asked.

'Aslan is the king of all things, he is the great Lion, and we have met him many a time in Narnia,' Lucy said, she had lost her life at the young age of seventeen, but she didn't complain, she loved it here in Narnia, it was her home.

'Narnia, that's not in England, and what do you mean what she learnt?'

'No father, it's not, and when we first came here, we all learnt lessons. Lucy learnt to trust herself, for although we thought that she was going insane, she knew that she wasn't, she trusted what she saw; and she learnt to be valiant. Edmund, well he learnt what a family truly is and that Susan and I are trying to protect him, not harm him; and he learnt to be just. Susan, I don't truly know what she learnt other than to make decisions fairly, and to be gentler. I learnt about being a true leader and that I sometimes needed to be gentler with Edmund,' Peter said, Aslan stood not far away from them, watching the sad reunion.

'You've been here before, then how do we get back? And, what are you wearing?' their mother asked them.

'Yes this is not the first time we have come to Narnia, our robes are the things we wore when we were last here and this age. I can remember the armour I wore over this as well. Well, so we thought. This is the first time we have come to this Narnia, but there was another, less beautiful and less big, but we were there for fifteen years. We can not get back mother, for there is no way to become alive when you have died.' Edmund said and when their mother looked confused Edmund continued 'you were on a train yes?' she nodded, 'Eustace and Jill were also on that train, and Peter and I were waiting at the station. That train crashed, we all died.'

'Before when we visited Narnia we were alive, but this time we came because we are dead, we could not do anything to stop the train, and because Susan turned her back on Aslan and Narnia, she was not with either of us, so she has stayed in England, while we have come to a proper place, full of goodness and amazement.' Peter added onto what his brother had said.

'I was the first to find it, at Professor Kirkes place, but they didn't believe me.' Lucy butted in.

'You lived here for fifteen years?' Their father asked, not quite believing their story.

'Indeed father, we lived just over there, at Cair Paravel,' Peter said. 'What is it Reepicheep?' Peter asked as he looked down and saw who was pulling at his legs.

'Don't be stupid Peter, he is a mouse, and he can not speak.' Mrs Pevensie said.

'Excuse me ma-am, but are you new here?' Mrs Pevensie jumped when reepicheep spoke, and when Reepicheep only got a nod of the head he understood. 'You have much to learn ma-am,' he said before turning to Peter. 'Your highness, may I speak with you?'

'Your highness?' Mr Pevensie asked utterly confused.

'Not now Reepicheep, I have much to explain to my mother and father I am afraid. After though,' Peter said.

'Please sire, Aslan has instructed me to speak to you of certain matters,'

'Give me the rest of the day to spend with my family Reepicheep, then I shall allow time to speak with you. I also wish to speak with Caspian the tenth, send him to me in a few hours time at Cair Paravel.'

'Of course sir,' Reepicheep went off to tell Aslan, and while Lucy was talking to their parents Peter took the chance to look at Aslan who gave him a nod. Peter returned the nod before looking back to his parents. They all stopped in sync as they came to the entrance at Cair Paravel.


	2. Cair Paravel

**Cair Paravel**

'Now you can find out who we truly are,' Edmund said to their parents. Inside they could hear many people talking. 'Was this organised Pete?'

'Not that I know of, but it was probably Aslan trying to make it easier for us.' Peter replied.

The great doors opened out into the great hall of Cair Paravel. Mr and Mrs Pevensie gasped when they saw many people stood to either side with a great Lion at the end of the hall next to four thrones.

As the five walked through there were many shots of: 'Long live High King Peter, the Magnificent; Long live King Edmund, the Just; Long live Queen Lucy, the valiant.' The three kings and queens smiled as they walked up to their thrones before bowing to Aslan.

'Rise kings and queen of Narnia' and as Aslan spoke the three stood and through magic the crowns they wore once for fifteen years were placed upon their heads.

'We thank you Aslan, but I myself do not wish to be king any longer without all my family.' Edmund said, he knew his main lesson from Narnia and he wasn't about to forget it. He cared a lot for his family.

'King Edmund, there is nothing I can do about your sister I am afraid. I can not bring her here for she is not dead, and the substitute Narnia is now gone. The only way she can turn up here now is if she herself starts to believe in me again before she dies.' Aslan said sorrowfully. 'But we can not rule with just three on the throne, High King Peter or King Edmund must chose a new queen. May they be left in peace now though, for I believe that they have much explaining to do.'

Each creature slowly left the grounds as Peter, Edmund and Lucy all sat on their thrones.

'Caspian,' Peter called out to his old friend. 'Meet us here in the morning will you, I wish to talk with you.' Caspian nodded before he followed the others out.

'So, what is all this about then?' Mrs Pevensie asked.

'Many years ago, probably over one thousand five hundred, there was a prophesy made about us, the beavers told us of this:

_Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight,_

_At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more,_

_When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death,_

_And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again,_

_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone,_

_Sits at Cair Paravel in throne,_

_The evil time will be over and done._

'There was a time when Narnia was covered in ice by a wicked white witch, she called herself queen of Narnia, but she was not, indeed, only Aslan was of any royalty at the time.' Edmund started.

'The winter had gone on for a century when we arrived there. But the beavers guided us to Aslan's camp, but on the way there we thought we heard the witch, so we hid. When Mr. Beaver went out to check weather or not the witch had gone. Then we found out it was Father Christmas. Each of us were given gifts, apart from Edmund, but Lucy was given a dagger and a magical healing juice, Susan was given a quiver full of arrows and a bow and a horn that would bring her help where ever she was, and I was given a sword and a shield,' Peter carried it on, for he knew Edmund did not wish to think on that time. 'Anyway, when we got to the camp Aslan welcomed us, and while the other three went to settle down I went for a walk with Aslan, and then I got told I would be high king here, but while I was stood on a ridge with Aslan I heard Susan's horn and ran to her and Lucy's aid.

'We found out that there were two wolves attacking them.' At this Mrs Pevensie gasped. 'Aslan took one down but didn't kill it while I was left to deal with the last one, who we had met before and I had been told by Susan not to kill. When I successfully killed it Aslan let the other one go so that some of the animals around could follow it back to the camp, then Aslan knighted me. I became Sir Peter, Wolfs-bane.'

'Then Aslan had to give himself up for some reason,' Lucy said, catching onto the fact that they weren't saying about Edmunds betrayal, 'so Peter had to lead all the Narnian's in a huge battle against the White Witch.'

'During the battle I got stabbed by her though,' Edmund added and Mrs Pevensie gasped again before Lucy continued.

'I didn't see much of the battle, for Aslan came back alive and explained that Peter would need more help than he had for the battle, so Susan and I were told to ride upon his back where we went to the White Witches layer, and then Aslan reawakened those who had been turned into stone by breathing on them. Then we went back to the battle and we saw Peter struggling against the White Witch. Aslan pounced on her and killed her, and then the battle was won.'

'Then we went over to where I saw Edmund fall and saw he was still breathing, so Lucy got out this cordial that was given to her by father Christmas and gave him a drop and he 'woke up' again. I still don't think he's learnt to follow orders,' Peter was saying.

'Hey, you weren't king then,' Edmund said putting on an annoyed voice.

'I nearly was,' Peter continued. 'Anyway, when we finished at the battle and then Aslan got everyone to meet up here. That was when we were crowned. I was High King Peter, the magnificent; Susan was Queen Susan, the gentle; Edmund was King Edmund, the Just; and Lucy was Queen Lucy, the Valiant. Each title given (apart from to me) was to do with what we learnt here.'

'When we were in our fourteenth year here, someone; I can't remember his name; but someone proposed to Susan. Susan and I went along to see what he was like, but it was a trap and they didn't plan on letting us leave, but we succeeded and then there was another war, which we won again, but this is why Peter and I are always getting into fights. We're used to being treated as kings, not school children,' Edmund said.

'Then, when we were on the train on the way to school a year after we felt the magic of Narnia, and we arrived here again, on the beach down to the side of Cair Paravel. We wondered where we were when Edmund pointed out that there were ruins, and there weren't ruins before in Narnia when we were here first time, so we went to investigate. While we were here Susan found a solid gold chess piece and we found out we had once lived there as it was Edmunds. We had been called back because the Telmarine Prince had blown Susan's horn and needed help, so we did help, even though the Telmarines shouldn't have been there because it was an invasion and they drove all the Narnians into hiding. However the prince wanted to help the Narnians and bring them back, and with him on the throne they would be back, so, although he wasn't automatically a friend of some, we helped him.' Lucy said.

'When he became king Aslan told Susan and Peter that they were never to return. I think that is when they lost faith. I believe it was then that Susan started loosing faith.' Edmund said, finishing off their explanations.

'So, your fifteen years older than you look and your kings and queens,' Mr Pevensie said in amazement.

'Well, yes other than Susan is no longer Queen. When she decided she was no longer loyal to Aslan and Narnia I had to take her title away from her. Now if she returns she will be Susan the gentle with out the queen part.' Peter said sadly.

It was late now, so once they had eaten they all went to their respective rooms and to bed. It was a peaceful night, apart from the questions that were running through the minds of Peter, Edmund and Lucy.

In the morning, after they had eaten breakfast Peter went off to speak with Caspian X about what had happened since the Dawn Treader, while Edmund and Lucy went to ask Aslan about the question that had been on their minds all night.

'What is it, young ones?' Aslan said in his powerful but calm voice.

'We were wondering whether or not what we got in Narnia is here now,' Lucy said.

'Indeed it is. You will find it all in your vaults.'

'Thank you Aslan.' Edmund said smiling.

As the pair of them went off to the vaults they smiled. It would be the same as before, only they would be here forever now, and Lucy couldn't wait to spend her life here.

**AN – hope you enjoyed it. This will be the last chapter of this as I really have to finish some others off. As always, Please review and you will all get cookies :)**

**AlbusProngsRebeccaPotter**


End file.
